Aftermath of Seed Of Chucky pt 2
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: Yay it's finally here part 2, sorry it took so long to write hope you like, also I'd like to thank my supporters for helping me continue this story
1. Chapter 1

Glen didn't know what to do with his body so he left it there and he went to his room and waited on his bed.  
A few hours later he heard the front door open followed by a loud scream and he felt kinda bad. He didn't want  
to keep then in more suspense so he got out one of his manga novels and started reading it. Chucky, Tiffany,  
and Glenda ran into his and Glenda's room. He looked calmly up at them, though he was shaking on the inside.  
"Hi," He said. "Glen what the hell did you do?" Chucky asked. "Were not mad, this just came unexpectedly," Tiffany said.  
"Well, this morning I woke up and realized I was living a lie, I mean I'm a doll for god's sake, not human, and I'm  
not Glen Tilly the child of Jennifer Tilly, I'm Glen Ray, The child of Tiffany Ray and Chucky Ray two infamous killers  
and I was fed up with it and I didn't want that life anymore," Glen said. Everybody listened intently. "Okay this is  
just to weird for me," Glenda said and left the room. Chucky and Tiffany turned back to Glen, "What do you suppose we do now?" Chuck asked. "Well I think you should become dolls again, we could be a real family again, "Glen said.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Tiffany said. "Well what other choice do we have?" Chucky asked. "And mum, "Glen said, Tiffany turned to him, "what good is this life? You aren't happy anymore I know you don't admit it but I can see it in your eyes." Tiffany nodded, "your right sweetface," she turned to Chucky, "lets do this, Glenda get down here!"

She ran quickly down the stairs, "what is it?" Glenda asked. "Well we've been talking and we decided to become dolls again," Glen said. "What? And leave all this behind?" Glenda asked sounding shocked. "Look at it this way, you'll get away with more," Glen whispered, both surprising her and himself, but Glenda smiled and agreed, "Let's do this." Chucky returned first, Then Tiffany, then Glenda. "This is, uh different," Glenda said feeling slightly awkward since she barley remembered being a doll, but everybody else seemed fine with the change. Glen hugged Glenda, "This is so exciting having a real family again," He said. "Good for you now get off," Glenda said, "I am going to go out be back in a bit." "Where are you going?" Tiffany asked. "Out," Glenda said simply and walked out. Tiffany sighed, "that kid, Glen why don't you go keep an eye on your sister." Glen shrugged, "okay." And he followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Glenda noticed Glen behind her and turned around. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. "What are you up to?" Glen asked. "Why do you want to know? Did mom put you up to this?" Glenda asked. "Well no I was just curious." Glen said which Glenda accepted but she was still suspicious.

Soon they arrived a girl named Madison's house. "What are you doing here you hate- wait a second you wouldn't," Glen said. "I'm going to and you wait here," Glenda said and she snuck in though a window, making sure nobody would see her. She walked around looking in each room until she Madison laying on her bed, she walked in silently and hid under the bed but she bumped into a wrapper laying under there, but it was well worth it. "What was that?" Madison asked and looked under her bed. "What's this?"she asked herself when she saw the doll lying under there and picked it up to examine it, it had wild red hair and green eyes, it kind of reminded her of somebody... "Hello Madison," Glenda said and Madison screamed and dropped the doll, "wha-how did it do that? It's kind of creepy." "What you don't know who I am?" Glenda asked. "Wait, Glenda?" "That's my name don't you wear it out," Glenda said. "But how- how did you become like this?" Madison asked. "I don't know exactly but this is me now, anyway enough with this crap, it's time I teach you a lesson, pay you back for all you did to Glen and me all those years." "What are you going to do?" Madison asked looking scared. "I'm going to kill you," Glenda said. "No please don't I'm sorry, I really am, you can do whatever else you want but please don't kill me." "It's a little late for that, I've made up my mind," Glenda said as she pulled out her knife and stabbed her multiple times as Madison screamed and then Glenda made one final cut and killed her and then snuck back through the house while her parents came to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you killed Madison?" Glen asked looking slightly nervous. "Yeah and it felt great, I want to kill more," she ran off. "But Glenda!" Glen ran after her, "you can't keep doing this, it isn't right." "Hey whose the one who convinced me to become a doll by telling me I can get away with more?" "look i know what i said but still-" And who's going to stop me?" Glenda interrupted. "I-I'll go get mom," Glen said. "Oh come on your such a wimp you know that?" Glen just sighed. They went to another house and Glenda went inside. She walked around a bit until she found a man resting on the bed. She walked up slowly to him and made a clean cut down his arm, he jerked open his eyes and looked at her and his eyes widened in horror. "What the hell are you?" He asked. "That's not important," Glenda said, "what is, is what I'm going to do to you," Glenda said. "W-what do you mean?" Glenda didn't answer, instead she slashed his throat, he grabbed a hold of it and made a horrible gagging sound and then his breathing slowed and he closed his eyes. Glenda laughed wildly and turned to leave but there was a young girl standing in the doorway looking horrified. "Move before I kill you too," Glenda said. The little girl screamed and ran and Glenda decided to kill her off. She walked out of the house looking very pleased and Glen backed up from her, "what's wrong with you Glenda?" Glen asked. "What do you mean?" Glenda said and gave her a dark look. Glen backed up a little more. "I mean what's gotten into you, I know you enjoy killing but your way out of line," He backed up even more, he knew he had just crossed the line. "Glen," she said very darkly, "you had better start running," Glenda had a wild look in her eyes. Then Glen took off and Glenda chased him down the street, after a few minutes Glen managed to find a hiding spot in the bushes which he knew wouldn't last long and he was right because Glenda looked in and found him, he tried to run more but she pulled him out he tried to jerk back but her grip was strong. "Glenda stop this!" Glen said. "You crossed the line Glen and now your going to pay for it." She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the arm, "ow," he said, grabbing his arm then he gave her a look of pure hatred and walked off.


End file.
